Animal
by xXxMusicSavedMyLifeXxX
Summary: Sometimes, Horatio lets his animal side go.
1. Prolouge

Every once in a while, he let his calm aura and personality drop, become something totally new, animalistic. He was just an animal forced to deal with human nature and shrug it off, stay calm, deal with it on his own time after work. It was the week of lion. He was lion-like. No, not physically, but mentally. This was the animal he like the most sometimes. It was perfect for his job. He licked his lips as he tightened his tie. He was ready for this. The week of the lion would entertain him, keep him moving and hungry for more.

"Come at me, you sonova bitch," he said agressively towards his reflection in the full length mirror. Yes, he was ready to tackle any task thrown at him.


	2. Part 1: Lion

Lions can mate up to one hundred times a day. Humans...not so much, but they can come close. Horatio and his lover had already done that special dance so many times already. Thrice in the bedroom, thrice in the bathroom, once in the hall, four times in the living room, twice in the kitchen, and the pattern repeated twice. It was hardly even noon. Thirty times has both men reached their climax, the ginger urging and pressing for another round and another round. His short brunette lover, who could never get enough of the wonderful sex, could never resist those hands and mouth that coaxed his body for another round. Phones rang constantly, neither man bothered to pick up the phone.

Twelve midnight marked fifty-ninth round of sex. Horatio was done, Ryan so tired he couldn't force himself to roll over to cuddle against the larger man.

The phones rang once more. Both were answered.

"Horatio," yawned the ginger.

"Wolfe ."

"Why the hell haven't you been answering my calls?" said the voices from both ends if the phones. Ryan just hung up and got his lover to roll him over against his side.

"Did you know that a lion can mate up to a hundred times a day?" Horatio questioned before hanging up.


	3. Protect

When it came to his team, Horatio was a very, very protective man. The team was his family, and you mess with his family, you'll get no mercy.

And somebody was going to get no mercy.

He looked around the lab. Broken glass, paper littered the floor, evidence spilled onto the floor. And his team was no where to be found. Someone was in for a treat when he found them. He turned on his heels and left the lab, pulling his keys from his jacket pocket. He knew exactly where to go, knew exactly who to look for. He'd recieve a threat from his last suspect that if he enterviened with his family issues that he was going to do things to his team. He wasn't sure what those things were, but if he put on scar, bruise, or tear on their bodies, he was going to murder the man and not feel a damn thing.

* * *

He heard the screams from his team. Help was screamed every two seconds it seemed. His anger rose with the volume of the screams. As he drew closer, those screams did a decrescendo. Gun pointed, he kicked down the door to the abandoned house. He could get distinctly separate the voices now. Eric was trying to keep everyone calm, his words slightly muffled by something.

Men suddenly ambushed the ginger. He picked them off one by one. Shoot first, ask questions later was definitely the way to describe the massacre. They practically formed a line leading him where his true victim was hiding. When he reached his team, it was a gruesome sight that only fueled his anger more. Ryan looked like a mangled mess, bones broken and his entire face swollen, he'd been shot several times in the leg, but he was still breathing. Calliegh and Natalia didn't get the worst of it. They had a few scrapes and cuts. Eric was almost in the same condition as Ryan. He hadn't been shot up though. Walter was unconscious, as was Tom.

Horatio's blood boiled. His senses sharpened and he was hyperaware that the man that has done this was still in this room. It was the basement.

"Grow a pair, and come out and face me, you asshole," he snarled fiercely.

The man didn't move where he could see him, but what little sunlight was in the basement made his shadow. Behind the car. He moved quietly to the car, reaching behind it and yanking him out, throwing him in front of his battered family.

"You fucked with the lion, now get ready for the kill." Horatio didn't hesitate to pull the trigger. No, he didn't kill him instantly. He was going to make him suffer. He emptied his clip in the man. He wasn't going to be moving anytime soon. He screams were loud and countering his teams when he first got there. He wandered around and found a half full gas can and a lighter. Fun. Before he set the man ablaze, he called for ambulances. He dumped the gas all over the man. Then he set him ablaze.

While the man burned, he moved his team one by one to the front yard, being the most careful with Ryan and Eric. Ambulances arrived just then. He got in the Ambulance with Ryan, who was staring to groan as he was moved and touch.

"H..." the brunette choked out. "You're sc-scary when you're...truly pissed.."


End file.
